1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides, in particular that of herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weeds and grass weeds in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
EP 0 173 657 A1 discloses herbicidal mixtures which contain certain N-(1,2,5-oxa-diazol-3-yl)benzamides. That document also describes the compound N-(4-methyl-furazan-3-yl)-2,4-dichlorophenylcarboxamide.
However, the herbicidal activity of the herbicidal mixtures and N-(1,2,5-oxadiazol-3-yl)benzamides which are known from that document is frequently not sufficient. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide further herbicidally active compounds.